The present invention relates to an ultrahigh speed suction gun, and more particularly to a suction gun which is designed to have independent cyclone producer and accelerator to facilitate assembling and disassembling of the gun from a front end thereof for repair and maintenance purpose. The cyclone producer and the accelerator of the suction gun of the present invention is provided with a plurality of helical air guide ways or differently inclined through holes to produce even stronger and accelerated cyclone for the suction gun.
FIGS. 11 and 12 illustrate a conventional ultrahigh speed suction gun. With the suction gun, a filament initially blown at high speed and high temperature is sucked and guided to pass every guide rollers and is finally wound on a reel to start a production. The suction gun is a special but prerequisite tool in the filament production. The conventional suction gun includes an independent cyclone producer 94 and an accelerator 93 connected to a lower end of the cyclone producer 94. A lower end of the accelerator 93 is connected to a hose connection 92. Both the cyclone producer 94 and the accelerator 93 are provided around their outer shoulders with a plurality of inclined through holes 941, 931, respectively, for high pressure air to blow into the cyclon, producer and the accelerator via these inclined holes to produce a cyclone. To assemble the suction gun, first fill the cyclone producer 94 into a main body 91 of the suction gun via a rear end of the gun. Then, hold and screw a barrel 96 of the gun into the cyclone producer 94 via a front opening 913 of the main body 91. Thereafter, the accelerator 93 along with the hose connection 92 are screwed into the main body 91 via a rear opening thereof. Use a suitable tool to clamp against dismounting holes 922 provided on a flange 921 of the hose connection 92 and tightly screw the accelerator 93 to the main body 91. The cyclone producer 94 also has a flange 942 which is pressed against an inner wall of the main body 91. By this way, the accelerator 93 and the cyclone producer 94 are serially connected in the main body 91 to provide a passage for the filament sucked into the gun. Such conventional suction gun may generally meet the requirement of sucking into a filament, it has, however, following drawbacks:
1. The inclined holes provided on the cyclone producer and the accelerator are generally inclinedly drilled straight holes with only poor ability to produce a weak cyclone in the suction gun. Moreover, these inclined holes are not well and effectively planned in their positions, causing a part of the push force produced by the cyclone to offset one another without working on the filament. The force of the cyclone is wasted and only a poor cyclonic effect can be provided.
2. The cyclone producer and the accelerator must be mounted into and dismounted from the suction gun via a rear end of the main body thereof. In case of any failure of the gun due to any jammed filament in the gun, it is necessary to rotate and loosen the hose connection from the main body to clear the jammed. The rotation of the hose connection shall cause the hose behind the connection to wind. Any tool used to rotate the hose connection shall also collide with a ball valve at one side of the main body, making the dismounting more difficult.
3. The cyclone producer and the accelerator together provide a nearly straight passage in the suction gun. In the instant of being sucked into the gun and contacting with the cyclonic air flow, the filament shall follow the cyclone to rotate and frictionally touch the wall of the passage inside the cyclone producer and the accelerator. This causes the filament to move forward at a reduced speed. In a worse condition, the filament breaks and adheres to the passage wall to clog the passage and adversely affect the suction force of the gun.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved suction gun to eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks found in the conventional suction gun.